Yami no Kimae
by Flippant Wisdom
Summary: Indefinite HIATUS. The powers that rule the World of Darkness has come to find that their time is limited. A legend is coming true and they aren't going to go down easy... especially if they can get their champion back.
1. Prologue

  
Hello minna-san. I'm writting to ya from the little humbles of my home. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Ken and Wormmon... Only Flyndromon, Teelamon, Droimon and   
Empress, and others as I go along.   
  
  
The Generousity of Evil: the prologue  
By Sera Terasaki  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young female child watches a boy and his digimon destroying the last Control Spire.   
"Hmmm… Teelamon, who is that boy?" A panda-like digimon appears beside her. "He's the   
Digidestined: Ken Ichijouji, Empress." It said. The girl stared at the boy on the screen thoughtfully.   
"There's something familiar about him, have I seen him before?" "Maybe you're thinking of the Digimon Emperor." Teelamon suggested. The girl's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "*He* was the Digimon Emperor?!" She stared at the boy on the screen. "Then..."   
  
Suddenly Empress stood up. "Teelamon, find the nearest flying Digimon you can find."   
Teelamon looked at her strangely. "May I ask why?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "No. Now go!" Teelamon all but ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Nice work, Wormmon!" Ken called. To his self he said. "Finally, they're all gone."   
Wormmon hopped over to him with a huge grin on his face. Ken had to smile at his companion's face.   
"Let's go home." Wormmon nodded. Both turned to where a Digiport was... Only to discover it was   
destroyed. "What the...?" Ken and Wormmon looked at each other.  
  
"Looking for a way to leave. Why so soon?" A voice said silkily from behind them. Both   
spun around and gasped. A large dragon, flying digimon flew above them. A top it was a young girl with blond hair; she wore a sapphire colored chinese kimono dress and over her eyes she wore a pair of sunglasses. Beside her was a panda-like digimon roughly the size of a small dog.  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
*Empress' voice*::picture of the flying digimon::  
  
This is Flyndromon. His 'Freeze flame' can stop even a ultra digimon.  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
"Who are you? And why did you destroy the Digiport?" Ken demanded. The girl smiled.   
"Call me Empress. I've always wanted to met the Digimon Emperor." She replied. Ken flinched at the   
title. "Sorry to disappoint you. But I'm not that monster anymore." He spat. He glanced at   
Wormmon, who nodded.   
  
  
  
Wormmon digivolve to... STINGMON!  
  
  
  
The girl smirked. "Easily taken care of." She put a whistle to her lips and blew. No sound came out... or so it seemed. Stingmon covered his ears in pain. "Stingmon! Are you alright?" Ken called, concerned. Before the bug digimon could answer him a huge shadow fell over Ken, who had a split second for his eyes to widen before a large hand grabbed him in it. "Hey! Let go!" He struggled with it. A huge gray digimon roared. Its powerful jaws and huge teeth demanding the respect its size didn't already.  
  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
* Empress' voice*  
  
This is Droimon. He's usually a kind digimon, but know how to do it and you can get him to   
do whatever you want. His 'Fist crusher' can crush a young boy like you so easily...  
  
//////////////////////////////   
  
  
  
Stingmon recovered and turned on the digimon holding his friend prisoner. "Spiking stri--"   
  
"I don't think so." Empress muttered. she put the whistle to her mouth and blew with twice as   
much force. Stingmon stopped in his tracks, winced, then de-digivolved to Wormmon. "...What   
happened...?" Wormmon blinked. Empress smirked. "You're digimon is to weak. A pity." She kicked the digimon's side, and it took her down to Wormmon, who glared at her. "Now be a good digimon and come with me..." She reached out to grab Wormmon... and Wormmon bite her.   
  
Empress pulled back pulled back looking a little blue. "OW!!! That was my hand!!" She   
snapped angrily. Ken struggled against the huge digimon holding him. "Run! Get Davis and the others!"   
Wormmon looked at him. "But what about you?" Ken smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Now   
run!" Empress smiled at them. "How sweet. A boy an' his digimon." She gagged. "Don't make me sick.   
Droimon, attack it!"   
  
Droimon growled at Wormmon, who immediately made tracks for the forest. Droimon was   
about to follow him when Empress raised her hand. "Stop! Let the little worm go. We have what we   
came for." Empress kicked Flyndromon. The dragon digimon took Ken from the Droimon in one of its   
claws. "Lets go." She commanded.   
  
  
  
  
  
Wormmon watched as Empress and the digimon flew off, Ken in the Flyndromon's claws. "Don't   
worry Ken, I'll find them." He took one last look back, and then ran off to the nearest port.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know! I made Stingmon a pushover! Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^;;;;;  
  
  
  
Read and Review below!   
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

  
  
  
::nervous laugh:: I *must* be doing _something_ right... Enjoy the next part!  
  
The Generousity of Evil: Chapter 1  
By Sera Terasaki  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy laughter came from the park. The sun was shining, birds singing... Ah summer was finally there. And the Digidestined kids were going to spend it having fun. On this particular day they were playing a game of soccer... well no that wasn't right. It was more like one person was 'playing' and other people were *dodging*.   
Davis and Tai had teamed up and somehow convinced the others to try and play the sport... Except Mimi, who point blank refused- something about how a sudden event had come up...- and Matt and T.K, who had chores.   
"Davis! Watch out!!" Kari cried, then winced as the ball hit him square   
in the back of the head. He went down with anime swirlly eyes. "Davis, are you alright?" DemiVeemon asked. Davis just made a noise that sounded along the lines of "Kari can hit me anytime... Why is the world spinning so fast...?" Kari sighed.  
Yolei watched with a smirk, then turned back to her Digi-Terminal. She had received an E-mail from T.K. and Matt saying they would head to the park soon. Yolei cast a glance at Davis, Kari and the others and wrote back, saying: Bring a helmet.  
"Up you Davis." Tai said, helping the newer Digidestined up. Davis pulled his hand free. "I didn't need your help." He insisted. Tai sighed. "Thank goodness his head isn't as big as his ego," he was heard to mutter. Davis was about to pounce at Tai, went his Digi-Terminal beeped. "Huh...?" He pulled it out and opened it. "I got an E-mail... From Wormmon?" Kari peered over her shoulder and read:  
  
  
  
"Please come to the Digiworld. Ken has been kidnapped. I don't know what to do. Help, please!   
-Wormmon"  
  
  
  
"Sounds serious." Tai said. "I say we go get her! We can't let her kidnap Ken and get away with it!" Davis said. "Now hold up, a sec." Cody said, putting his hands up the stop Davis. "We don't know who this 'Empress' girl is. We could be walking into a trap." Davis stopped in mid speech. Yolei nodded. "Cody, right. We can't just go barging into the digital world without knowing if this is real or   
not." "But if it is, think of all the things she could be doing to Ken if it IS real!!" Davis threw back. Everyone sighed. "Fine, we can check it out." Yolei said.  
Davis put his digivice in front of Izzy's computer. "Everyone ready?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Right! Digiport open!" Everyone blinked and looked around. "Where are we? I thought we were supposed to meet Minomon here." Davis said. Cody cast a suspicious glance around. "I sti--" A voice cut him off. "You're here!" Everyone turned to see Wormmon... no, Minomon appear. Wormmon had de-digivolved again, and he really didn't look happy.  
"Minomon! We got your e-mail. What happened?" Kari called. Leafmon beckoned them over. "Come over here and I'll explain..." The five Digidestined and their digimon looked at each other.   
Agreement passed between them, and they headed over to Leafmon.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ken frowned in his sleep. Empress had gotten one a her digi-pets to cast a sleeping spell- or at least he *thought* it was a spell- shortly after they had arrived at her home in the Digital World. In these dreams, every experience he had as the Digimon Emperor came back as if he was still that... monster. At times he almost did forget that that was the past.   
In the dream he watched as his dream self trick a bunch a Gizamon into beating up Gomamon. After they succeed, dark rings appear snapping around the digimon's necks. His dream self smiles an evil smile and walks off. Wormmon asks 'what about Gomamon'? His dream self Glares at the   
digimon. 'Let him freeze.'  
Ken couldn't take anymore and forced himself back to awakeness; anything to get away from these nightmares. A groan forced itself from his lips as he opened his eyes. He found himself staring at a barely seeable blueish-grey ceiling. The light in the room was low and coming from somewhere to his left. Slowly he rolled onto his side and propped his self up on his elbow.  
Looking around, he saw he was in a computer room; the light was coming, he noticed now, from a screen. He suddenly had a horrible sense of Deja vu. His sense was heightened as he saw what was on the scene. Or rather WHO was on it. It was the other Digidestined, their digimon, and Wormmon. The feeling of guilt that had been his friend for allot lately came back. How often had he watched them before... before he realized what he had been doing?  
"Oh, you're awake." A voice said. Ken spun around and found himself looking at Empress and Teelamon, who was carrying a tray of food and two drinks. Empress turned her head to the screen. "Ah, they came. How nice." She waved her hand and Teelamon appeared beside her. She picked up a glass and said "Would you like something to drink? Something to eat?" Ken quickly shook his head. Empress shrugged.  
"Why are you did you kidnap me?" Ken asked, suddenly. He didn't need to be able to see threw her sunglasses to know she had blinked. "I'm just doing what's needed." She answered off hand. Now Ken was surprised. "Needed?" For a long moment neither said anything. "You will know about it all in due time." She expressionlessly.   
The moment she finished she had a smile back her face. "You have free reign to do anything you wish here. Your free to go anywhere in the complex." Her features changed to make her point. "You can NOT leave, so don't even bother." She said, heading for the door. "Oh! And you might want to watch what's happen soon. You might find it interesting... Enjoy!" Then she was gone. Warily Ken turned to the screen.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Empress? Is that what she said her name was?" Cody asked. Wormmon nodded warily. With a little to eat, and some rest, insisted upon the others, Minomon had digivolved into Wormmon. The digimon was still worried, but he looked better. He wasn't worried about himself, though, but for Ken. Something told him something was going to happen to him. Something horrible.   
Now he had just finished talking to Davis and the others on what had happened. Cody had been the first to ask any questions. Suddenly Davis stood up. "Ah, she doesn't sound like any trouble." He said matter-a-factly. Everyone stared at him incredulously. "I mean she's just a girl." Davis continued. Kari, Yolei, and their digimon were, to say the very least, annoyed. "WHAT?!" Davis laughed nervously. "I meant, what could she possibly do?"   
Almost as if to answer his question the ground shook followed by a howl. "What was that?" T.K. asked, helping Kari up. "Um, guys?" Cody asked, staring wide-eyed at something to their left. "What is it, Cody- AH!" Davis had spotted it. A huge dark brown colored digimon was headed their way. "What digimon is that?" Yolei asked, wishing for Izzy's digi-analyzer. Wormmon peered around   
Kari's legs. "It's Droimon! The digimon that helped Empress."   
The large digimon suddenly opened it's mouth. "Swirling Blast!" All of the Digidestined kids screamed and scattered.  
  
  
Veemon digi-armor energize to... Flamedramon!  
Armadillomon digi-armor energize to... Digmon!  
Patamon digi-armor energize to... Pegasusmon!  
Gatomon digi-armor energize to... Nefertimon!  
Hawkmon digi-armor energize to... Shurimon!   
  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon threw an attack at Droimon, who merely scratched the place where it hit as if it were an annoying itch. Davis's face showed his surprise. "It didn't even effect him!" "You try Shurimon!" Yolei called. Shurimon nodded. "Double Stars!" Once again, there was no effect. "None of our attacks will work. It must at a higher level!" Cody cried.  
A laugh resounded from a top the bigger digimon. "Higher?" The blond haired girl that was Empress appeared. "This is the digimon's 'Conditional' level." Davis ran foward, Veemon beside him. "Where's Ken?" The new goggle-boy demanded. Empress turnned towards him. "Worried over your friend, Mr. Wannabe Leader. You'll see him soon enough..." The child's words confused the digidestined. What _was_ she talking about?   
Empress glanced at Wormmon. "Give me the worm and I might spare your worthless lives..." She said persuasively. In response, Kari reached down, picked up the bug digimon, held him to her protectively, and said: "Not on your life." Empress's jaw dropped, but she quickly regained her composure. "Fine, Droimon destroy them. Do not harm Wormmon." She ordered.  
The kids below thought fast and took cover in some near by trees. "Swirling Blast!" The dark blue blast hit Shurimon head on; the digimon fell to the ground and de-digivolved. A similar thing happened with Digmon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon. Soon only Flamedramon was still standing. "Stop!" Wormmon struggled with Kari, but she managed to hold onto him.   
Cody's eyes lit up with an idea. "Davis! Call Flamedramon back!" "What?!" Davis looked at his friend like he was insane. Yolei seemed to catch on. "Davis, call him back and get Raidramon. Then take Wormmon and get out here." She said.   
  
"What? No way. I'm not going to leave you guys here!  
  
"Would you do it if..." Her voice dropped to a whispered the rest in his ear. Slowly, Davis's eyes turned to saucers and he had a huge grin on his face. "Ok!" He said enthusiastically.   
  
"Flamedramon, Come back!" Flamedramon came back confused. "Davis, why did you call me back. I can still fight." The digimon said impatiently. "'Nother change of plans. You and Davis have to get out of here with Wormmon." Yolei said. Flamedramon de-digivolved. Empress leaned foward curiously.  
  
  
Veemon digi-armor energize to... Raidramon!  
  
  
Empress blinked, then laughed. "Don't tell me your going to try again!" "No," Davis yelled, jumping on Raidramon's back. Empress looked at him confused. "Where going to try something different." Davis finished. "..." said the still confused girl. But when Kari handed Wormmon to Davis, she realized what was going on. "Droimon! Don't let Raidramon get away!"   
At the same moment the other in training Digimon bit Droimon's leg. It gave an angry cry and threw them off. Their Digipartners managed to catch their respective Digimon. "Forget them!" Empress shouted. She scanned the area for Raidramon, but the black and blue digimon was already gone.   
Empress muttered something under her breath that made Yolei tempted to cover Cody's ears, but decided not to. "Back to the base, Droimon" Empress ordered. Somebody wasn't going to be very happy that she had failed...  
The kids watched as Droimon and Empress disappeared, When they were out of sight, T.K. turned to Yolei. "How did you convince Davis to leave?" Yolei grinned an evil grin. Everyone else was suddenly very wary. "I said Kari would go out on a date if he did what Cody asked." It took a second for it to sink in then- "WHAT?!?!" Kari didn't know whether to scream or strangle Yolei right here and   
now. Instead she let T.K. go off on her.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Raidramon came to a stop, and de-digivolved exhausted. Davis put Wormmon on the ground. "Where are we?" Davis asked, looking around. DemiVeemon turned to answer him. "Don't know." The little digimon answered. Davis fell over anime style. "What?? You meant you got us LOST???" DemiVeemon shrugged.   
Wormmon looked around cautiously. For some reason he didn't like this place... "Hey what's wrong Wormmon?" Davis asked curiously. Wormmon shook his head. "Something not right here..." No sooner had he said it, the ground disappeared from below them, followed by darkness...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*grins* What do ya think? Like? Dislike? I don't know how to improve it, if you don't tell me what I'm   
missing... Read and Review! I did redo some parts so they made some sense for ya.   
  
Thanks to: Sakuna, Jamie Ichijiouji, and Rocker_Starlight (I guess that's one way to look at it... ^-^) For   
reviewing!   
  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I have to write this, one asks themselves... Because there are people out there just   
WAITING for one to slip up and for get this! See the Prologue for all disclaimers.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

  
  
  
The Generousity of Darkness: Chapter 2  
By Sera Terasaki  
  
A/N: For all who care, here is the chapter that took over a month to write...  
Disclaimer: Check prologue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken stirred and half opened his eyes. His left side both throbbed and ached horribly. What   
had happened? For some reason he couldn't recall the events that resulted in him lying on his back with   
sore ribs and one heck of a headache.   
  
Gingerly, he brought his hand up to his side and gently touched his side. Just a simple touch   
sent laces of fire up and down his side. His face scrounched up sightly from the pain. Beneath his shirt   
he could feel bandages wrapped around his stomach. As slow as possible he placed his hand on his   
stomach and concentrated on breathing.  
  
In trying to evade the pain, his fingers brushed over something under his shirt. Slowly he   
reached up and pulled the mysterious item. The moment he saw it the memories came rushing back...  
  
  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ken's hands flew over the keys of the keyboard. After a moment he grinned. Innocently he typed:   
'show all exits'. The computer complied. A map of the entire structure came up showing the rooms,   
halls, floors, and their exits. He blinked, then frowned. The entire outer line of the structure was solid.   
Empress must have programed the computer not to show the exits from the compound itself.  
  
Just as he was going to move on he noticed something. "Hmm... What's this?" He typed   
something in the computer and a picture of the desired room appeared. The room was most likely the   
biggest room in the entire structure, about twice the size of the computer- which was the size of a small   
gym. Ken frowned in thought. Why would Empress need a room that size?   
  
Well only one way to find out. He thought getting up and heading right out the door.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later and fifteen hallways later found the boy genius staring at a BIG stone door.   
Be surprised if anything could push that... A little voice said from somewhere in the back of Ken's   
mind. Ken full heartedly agreed. Putting his hands on the door he push with all his strength... and went   
tumbling to the ground as they opened like they weighted no more than paper. (A/n: ::smirk:: Oops...)   
  
Ken laid face down on the floor for a moment really hoping Empress didn't decide to show   
up. All he needed was for her to see this. When he finally sat up a slight glow from his shirt's breast   
pocket caught his eye. Pulling out the object, it turned out to be the crest of Kindness- he still thought   
he didn't deserve it... He also still found it ironic that the Digiworld had given it to him.  
  
Pushing away those thoughts, Ken wondered why it was glowing. Why here and now, of all   
time/places? Out of the corner of his vision he saw another glowing object, the same color as the crest.  
  
Cautiously, Ken got to his feet and heading in the direction of the glowing object. As he   
approached a small pillar appeared in front of him, on it was a small necklace- the glowing object- and a   
digiegg. The moment he stepped in front of the pillar both objects' glow stopped.  
  
"Wha...?" Ken picked up the necklace, curiously, and upon further inspecion discovered it   
was a tag, similar to the ones the original Digidestined had owned. "Is it mine?" As if to answer his   
question, both objects started to glow twice as bright, and Ken, startled, released both objects. Before   
his eyes the tag went into the tag. Both stopped glowing and landed softly in Ken's outstreched hand.  
  
Ken stared at the newly united tag and crest. Several emotions ran through him as he slipped   
the string of the tag around his neck and let it fall lightly on his chest. So deep was he in his thoughts   
that he failed to motice the fact that he wasn't alone... Until a shadow fell over him. Ken had a meer   
moment to realize this, before his vision- as well as the rest of his body- was ingulfed a a huge redish-   
black hand. He couldn't even move a muscle.  
  
Ken's mind began to race. What type of digimon was big enough for him to fit in it's palm?   
Droimon? No, Droimon was big, but not that big. Then who could it be-- Ken's thoughts where cut off   
as he felt the rough skin around him start to become closer and closer, until he couldn't even breath.   
Even as this thought became known, he felt the first bone crack, shoting fire upand down his side. His   
  
lungs started to scream for air, but the his digicaptive didn't relent.  
  
He started to feel the blackness of unconciousness appearing at the edges of his mind. Is this   
how it feels to die? He had always thought it would be something like this... Even as the last threads of   
awareness were slipping, he only wished he could have said goodbye to Worm-  
  
"Koshta!!"  
  
The digimon squising him suddenly stopped, and Ken pulled in a painful breath. Awareness   
returned as another voice deeper voice spoke. "Koshta?" It sounded amused. "Koshta, mes siketo...   
Uneno semno seket!" The smaller voice cried. Something resgistered that the smaller voice was   
Teelamon. Great, the his digi-captor was one of Empress'.   
  
"Meneno teh! Pes Koshta gesto! Semboda." Teelamon's voice said commandingly. The big   
Digimon vibrated as it chuckled, then released Ken, who landed in a heap on the floor. "Gigamon!!"   
Teelamon cried out angerily. Ken wished everyone would stop yelling, it only seemed to make his head   
hurt worse.   
  
"Tebaro semesto..." Gigamon's voise grew fainter and it began to blur as Ken fell farther and farther into the sleepiness that was coming over him . The last thing he heard before sliping into unconsiousness was Teelamon's voice saying: "Stupid Digimon! Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore..."  
  
*End flashback*  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
He hadn't quite lost conciousness after that. He fagely remembered being carried and at   
another time, someone bandging his side up. All though it, his side hadn't bothered him since being in the huge room. Slowly he tried to sit up. The attampt resulted in him panting heavily and grimcing in   
pain. Well, at least he could sit up. Now for getting somewhere. He sighed. this was going to take a   
while...   
  
*****  
  
  
  
Davis groaned and sat up, rubbing his sore head. "What happened?" Beside him   
DemiVeemon and Wormmon were also sitting up. "It looks like a hole." DemiVeemon said. Davis   
scratched his head. "How did we fall into hole?" DemiVeemon and Wormmon both looked confused.  
  
Suddenly footsteps could be heard over head. "Oh no! Empress is back!" Davis cried.   
"Don't worry. I'll protect you." DemiVeemon said climbing onto Davis' head. "Don't take this the wrong   
way, but you couldn't hurt a fly." DemiVeemon titled his head looking at Davis curiously. "What is a   
fly? Is it anything like Flymon?" "I'll explain it later. Right we have company now." Even as Davis said it   
a rope dropped down and a bunch of bizarre looking digimon carrying spears appeared over the hole's   
mouth.   
  
"Climb rope." The tallest of the digimon said. It wore a ceremonial cloak of sorts. All the   
others also seemed to give him space that they didn't give each other. Davis looked up at DemiVeemon.   
"What do you think buddy?" He asked. DemiVeemon nodded his head.   
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
*DemiVeemon's voice*  
  
They're Tribalmon. They attack with the deadly Club Strike, but they're mostly peaceful   
Digimon.  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Getting out of the hole was not the most easiest thing to do. Wormmon couldn't quite grip   
onto the rope and since the walls were mostly a smooth, flat surface simply crawling out was   
impossible. So Davis had to boost Wormmon out then try to climb out himself. After a few false tries   
he managed to get out.   
  
The Tribalmon lead the trio to a small villige full of Tribalmon and S'renmon- the small, blue   
in-training form of Tribalmon. Here and there one could spot a Tribalmon working with a S'renmon.   
And to top it off there were so many huts that each and every one of the Tribalmon and S'renmon could   
have easily two for each before going into thirds.  
  
Davis, DemiVeemon, Wormmon stared at the at the huts and the many digimon around them.   
Davis couldn't help but notice the sprees. "Dang, I've never seen so many digimon carring sprees   
before." DemiVeemon looked down at him curiously. "But you've never seen a digimon carring a spree   
before. Have you?" Davis sighed. At Davis' feet Wormmon watched the digimon scurry about.  
  
One of the Tribalmon came to a stop in front of one of the huts. "You may rest here. Hut big   
enough for human child and his digimon." Davis walked in placing DemiVeemon on the bed.   
"Coo~ool!" He said happily. DemiVeemon bounced on the bed, laughing. Wormmon was about to   
enter when the hilt of the nearest Tribalmon's spree stopped him.   
  
"Green digimon no enter. Green digimon get's different hut." The Tribalmon said. Davis spun   
around and said: "I thought you said he could stay here?" The Tribalmon blocking Wormmon shook   
his head. "We said you and your digimon. Green digimon is not your digimon."   
  
Davis, even with all his stupidity and hotheadness could tell somethiing wasn't right. "How do   
you know that?" Davis asked suspiciously. The Tribalmon seemed to smile- not that Davis could tell   
with the mask that oscurred half its face. "Blue Digimon ride with human. He go wherever human go.   
Tribalmon come to conclusion he human's digimon." Davis blinked, most of his distrust gone. "I guess   
that makes sense..."   
  
The Tribalmon's smile grew larger as it pushed Wormmon out of the door of the hut and   
closed it. "Well, DemiVeemon, what do say we get some rest, ne?" DemiVeemon was already curled up   
on the bed yawning. Davis yawned himself and smiled. Neither noticed the door locking silently. Or that   
it was locked from the out side.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Izzy typed constantly at his yellow pineapple labtop. When he had heard that Ken, and now   
Davis, DemiVeemon, and Wormmon were all missing he had set out to try and locate Davis and Ken's   
digivices, but niether could be found at any part of the Digital World for whatever reason.  
  
Izzy sighed and leaned back in his seat. He glanced at the clock and blinked. It was already   
midnight. He rubbed his eyes wearily. He HAD been at this since dinner. Maybe it was time to call in for   
the night. But as Izzy reached foward to urn off his labtop, it beeped. The computer genius pulled back   
and quickly noticed a black blip. "Wha...?"   
  
Unfortunaitly before he could get a closer look, the blip disappeared. Forwning he pulled up   
a picture of the sector he had seen the blip. Slowly a dawning look appeared on his face. "Of course.   
It's brilliant. No one would look there..." He reached over to his D-terminal, not really noticing his other   
hand touching the keys of the labtop. It wasn't a good move.  
  
Suddenly an electric shock ran from the computer and into Izzy. The shock was small, not   
enough to do any damage, but it was to send him flying across the room and into a wall. He slid down   
the wall, unconscious. The lights flickered out. On the screen of the labtop a digiport opened, it was   
being opened from the Digital World.   
  
A light emanated from the screen bathing the room in blue. A moment later the small,   
feminine form of Empress stood in the room. "Tsk, tsk," she said, walking up to the unconscious   
former digidestined of knowledge. "I'm sorry, Digidestined. But I can't let you tell anyone where I am   
hiding." Empress smiled. "Kindness will have comp-"   
  
The door knob started turnning. Empress cursed. By the time the door opened and Mrs.   
Izumi came in, there was no trace of Empress. The computer was still on. She smiled. "Izzy must have   
left it on when he went to sleep." She glanced at the bed where it looked like Izzy slept. She turnned off   
the computer and left the room. Had she had looked at the bed harder she would have noticed that it   
wasn't a body under the covers, but a bunch of covers, not to be discovered till morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
This took longer to write this then I thought... ::shruggs:: You'll find out why this story is called what it's   
called soon enough, I hope...   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

  
The Generosity of Darkness: Chapter 3  
By: Sera Terasaki  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to right this. ::guilty look:: I get lazy sometimes, and it took getting sick to get me to write this... ::sighs:: Now is that sad or what? ::readers nod:: I have nothing more to say. Enj- (Ken: Matte, what about the disclaimers?) ::blinks:: Disclaimers...? Oh! Right.  
  
Disclaimer: *ahem* I OWN NO ONE!!!!! WHAT PART OF THAT IS HARD TO GRASP?!?!?! Ok, I only own Empress and other MADE UP character. I wish I knew why some people would even _think_ that _I_ owned Digimon... Trust me, thing would ended a _lot_ differently...   
::shudders:: I sorry but the thought of Taichi with short hair ::absolutely horrified::, Daisuke as a moving noodle shop owner ::smirks a little::, and Miyako reduced to a house wife (though the baby's cute... ^-^) is just scary. The other's are... need a positive word... acceptable... Except the Yamato and Sora thing... ::burts into tears:: I thought _Taichi_ and Sora were a good match (Taiora fan) and Yamato and _Mimi_ were a good match (Mimato fan- sorta). What do you call a SoraxYamato...?  
  
Anyways, on with the story! ^-^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun was setting over the once and still was vibrant Primary Village. Everywhere baby digimon yawned as they slipped into dreamless sleeps. Overhead, standing on top a one of the huge versions of a human child's letter block, was a girl human, her blond hair softly billowing in the breeze. Below her, an Elecmon spotted the out of place girl, as did some of the other baby digimon.  
  
"Hey! It's Empress! She's come to enslave us!!" One digimon yelled. Similar things were yelled from various directions. Empress snorted at them. "You baby digimon aren't worth my time." She said coldly, shutting them up. "Why are you here then?" Elecmon shouted up at her. Empress smiled. "To get a special digimon egg," replied the girl. The babysitter digimon was baffled, but still didn't like her tone.   
  
"Whatever you're after you can't have it!" Elecmon shot back. Empress' grin was like the baring of fangs. "On but that's where you're wrong. You see you have no choice, BUT to give it to me..." Slowly she reached up and pulled off her sunglasses. Everyone present gasped... and knew nothing more as they all (baby and other wise) fell into a deep trance. Empress smirked and replaced her sunglasses. "Having the powers of darkness means I have no morals of right or wrong. And this is as wrong as it gets. Having their own babysitter insure their demise."   
  
"Elecmon, get me that" -she pointed to a strongly out of place digimon egg- "one." Elecmon slowly nodded and walked over to the digimon egg in question and walked over to Empress, who lightly jumped down to the ground. "Thank you." said Empress sweetly.   
  
The egg she had picked up had a mix of many different colors swirling in an almost nauseating way on its shell. But the thing that was interesting was how it felt. Sure its shell was smooth, but that's not what it was. Usually eggs felt warm to touch, but this one was warm only were her hands touched it. Underneath, it was unnaturally cold; reminding Empress of the feeling she got when had first came to the Digital World.   
  
Under her hands she felt the digimon inside shift, making her smile. Slowly she turned to Elecmon. "When I release you, you all," she spoke to everyone in the village, "Will not remember I was ever here." "Yes, Empress," chorused the digimon. Empress' smiled wistfully. //How could he have given it all up...// The thought was gone as Empress disappeared. Elecmon blinked. "Wha...?" He blinked again, and then shrugged. "Must have dozed off..."  
  
*****  
  
"-zy? Izzy! IZZY!!!" Izzy's eyes shoot open and sat up... before he fell back down from a head rush. "Ugh..." Two pairs of concerned ice blue eyes appeared over him. "I'm so sorry Izzy. Are you alright?" The owner of the eyes asked. Izzy realized the person over him sounded familiar. "Ken?" The violet orbs soften in relief, and Ken stepped back giving Izzy a full view of him.   
  
"Ken! What happened to you?!" Izzy near demanded. The former Digimon Emperor grimaced, "You don't have to yell." Izzy sighed and asked again a little milder. Ken took a seat beside the former DigiD of Knowledge and told Izzy about how Gigamon had tried to squish him, horribly bruising his side, and the strange conversation between the digimon and Teelamon. Izzy sat up slowly; making sure the blood didn't start rushing to his head again.   
  
"Where are we?" Izzy asked looking around. He was lying in blue silk bed that went absolutely horrible with his reddish style. The room had little other furniture other than the bed, a table, and several chairs around it. Other than that he room was completely bare.  
  
"Somewhere in Empress' base. I've been wandering around, but I haven't been able to find a way out." Ken said. The blue haired boy sighed. "I don't think she BUILT an exit in her fortress..." Izzy looked up at him curiously, momentarily forgetting his headache. "Oh?" The younger genius nodded and told Izzy about the computer blue prints he had discovered while hacking into Empress' computer.   
Izzy 'hmm'ed and took on a thoughtful look. "She could be--" But before Izzy could finish the door burst open admitting a Gabumon, Teelamon and Empress herself. In the Gabumon's hands he held a strange looking Digimon egg. Empress seemed to notice them. "Oh, you're both awake, how nice." She smiled at them. Teelamon rubbed up against Empress' leg; she looked briefly annoyed, but said nothing.  
  
"What is that?" Izzy asked, referring to the egg. Ken, to, looked curious as to the contents of the nauseatingly colored item. Empress blinked, and then realized what he meant. She took the egg from the Gabumon as she said, "This my friends, is no ordinary egg. The digimon inside was created from pure evil." She gave them a side glance though her glasses. "The Digidestined almost paid the ultimate price to 'destroy' this digimon, and gain a new ally."   
  
She stood her full height, holding egg carefully, and gave them a devil's smile. "But you should have learned by now, that digimon _never_ die. Once they're given life they *can't* be killed, no matter *how* hard you try." As Empress let out a small laugh, Ken stumbled away from Empress in horror, his eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he realized who- no _what_ she was talking about.   
  
He was fagely aware of Izzy asking if he was ok. No, he wasn't. He was so horribly not ok. She had brought it here. Empress had discovered the monstrosity that had almost cost him his humanity, his partner, and his very soul. Ken shook his head. No it wasn't possible. She was just trying to trick them.   
  
Faintly, he said: "No that's not possible. You couldn't have that digimon. It was destroyed, I say it my self." Empress' elegant eyebrows almost touched her hairline. "We shall see, will we not, if you are correct." She looked dead at Ken and added: "Trust me. I am never wrong in these matters." With that, she placed the egg on a pillow and disappeared back out the door, leaving the Gabumon to guard the egg.  
  
*****  
  
Wormmon warily followed the strange digimon that had refused to let him stay with Davis and DemiVeemon. The rookie digimon was exhausted from the day's events, and hoped he could get some rest. But something left the digimon concerned. Why hadn't they left him with Davis? To him the hut had been a perfect size for them all. These thoughts and others went through the worm digimon's head, but he had learned from experience not to ask strange digimon to many questions.  
  
The Tribalmon Wormmon had been following came to an abrupt stop; so abrupt that the digimon didn't realize it till he hit the larger digimon's feet. Wormmon blinked, then gave a yelp as he was picked up from behind. "Come, we must get the green one ready for Empress' arrival." The leader Tribalmon said, gently holding the smaller digimon.   
  
Wormmon's blue eyes widened and his antenna-ears went up as he realized a horrible fact. Of course the Tribalmon wanted to keep him away from the other two, they planned to hand him over to Empress! Well, as much as he wanted to see Ken again, he knew his partner would want him to warn Davis and DemiVeemon.  
  
"Sticky Net!"  
  
The leader gave a cry of surprise as he got a face full of sticky web. In his surprise he dropped Wormmon, who took off the way they had come from. "Arg! Do not just stand there. Catch the green digimon!" Wormmon heard the leader yell. Oh boy, if he didn't do something quick they would catch him again. He thought fast. Seeing a pillar on top of one the huts, he aimed another Sticky Net attack at the pillar and easily climbed up to the roof, barely escaping the Tribalmon.  
  
What happened next could only be described as a 'roof-hopping-session-with-angry- Tribalmon-trying-to-hit-you-with-sprees' session. Wormmon managed to get from roof to roof no problem; the problem came from the sprees being thrown at him. The small digimon then proceeded to jump to a roof, to another roof, from there another, and then doubled back to where he started. The Tribalmon lost sight of him, and went in the direction of his false trail.  
  
About five minutes and fifteen rooftops later found Wormmon tapping on one of the huts' doors. "Davis? DemiVeemon? Are you in there?" He called barely above a 'normal' voice. Inside Davis and DemiVeemon looked up and over at the door. "Wormmon?" Davis asked, getting up and walking over to the door.   
  
He reached up and turned the knob... only to find it locked... "What the- It's locked!" Davis cried, surprised. He looked at his partner. "They locked us in." DemiVeemon stood up on his small hind legs and said in his babyish: "Do you want me to digivolve, Davis?" Davis blinked, then it dawned on him. Digivice in hand he said: "Go for it!"   
  
"DemiVeemon digivolve to... Veemon!"  
  
Where the in-training digimon stood, the rookie: Veemon, stood. Before either could move, there was a cry from out side. "Davis! Veemon! The Tribalmon are back!" "Now Veemon!" Davis commanded. The digimon jumped at the door, "V-Head butt!" And went through the door, leaving a hole big enough for a child to go through.   
  
Veemon poked his head back in. "Come on Davish." Davis grumbled something the digimon didn't catch and climbed out it didn't take long to notice the Tribalmon, for a spree suddenly appeared at their feet. "Come on!" Davis cried grabbing Wormmon- Veemon was able to run at his partner's speed; Wormmon, sadly, could not- and took off down only trail in sight hoping that it would lead out of the village. The Tribalmon where right behind them.  
  
*****  
  
"Empress," a booming voice called. Empress stopped watching the screen, spun in her chair, and looked to the ceiling. "Y-yes, m' lord?" She near squeaked, for the first time she sounded not like the evil Empress, but as the twelve-year-old girl she was. "It is time. Your presence, as well as the other two's, is required." The voice answered. Empress gave a sigh- one which could almost be called one of relief- and closed her eyes. "As you wish, m' lord." Even as she spoke, a black swirl of fog wrapped itself around her and her digimon partner. When the fog vanished, so had Empress and Teelamon.  
  
*****  
  
Back where Ken and Izzy were, a sudden spark racked across Ken's senses, instantly knocking him unconscious. Izzy looked up from the egg in time to see a black fog curl around the unconscious boy's body and both the fog and the blue haired genius disappear. "What the- Ken!" But he got no answer; Ken was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Davis, Veemon, and Wormmon were running down the dirt road, the Tribalmon were right behind them, when suddenly the at the same time the spark had racked across Ken's senses, one went through the escaping trio, also rendering them unconscious. Before Davis hit the ground, a black fog swirled around them and they were gone. The leader of the Tribalmon motioned for the others to stop. "We can do no more. The Dark Lord has them."   
  
  
The four remaining Digidestined and their digimon looked up to see the dark clouds setting on the horizon. "Something's coming." Kari whispered, but everyone heard her. They, to, could feel the darkness coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm FINISHED! It only took me; oh say... a _month_ to write this. I updated the last part a week ago though... And someone said they wanted some torture. ::evil look:: That can arranged... ^-^;;;;  
  



	5. Chapter 4

  
New chapter! Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
The Generosity of Darkness  
By: Sera Terasaki  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A shadow peered at the two children and their digimon before it. Yes, it was them. The ones who were destined to destroy the darkness that thrived in the shadow. Flowed through this place; even beneath the very floor they laid on. But it couldn't be. These weak children? Destroy the darkness? But there was a strength to these two.   
  
Hmm, and they _had_ been able to defeat digimon such as BelialMyotismon and Daemon. The longhaired boy had defeated another digimon, Millenniumon, before he had been touched by darkness. The shadow would have smiled, had it been given a mouth. It found it ironic the boy would come to make a creature capable of becoming the digimon he had fought- and won- so hard to destroy.   
  
Perhaps they where the children of the ancient prophesy; but no, it couldn't allow it to come to pass. It could not allow these two boys and their digimon to forfill the 'Prophesy of the End of the Dark Master'. As much as it hated this place, this dark world, it was still home, If the Dark Master was destroyed all creatures that were created by it would die. And it didn't feel like dying anytime soon.  
  
Feeling something shift, the shadow knew it was time. With a thought the shadow dispersed, swallowing up the room, before disappearing into the four unconscious figures.  
  
*****  
  
TK inhaled deeply as he stood on the doorstep of an apartment building located in Tamachi. As he raised his hand he noticed that his hand shook, slightly. He balled it into a fist to try and stop the shaking. It worked, barely. You volunteered for this, remember? An annoying voice said from the back of his mind. Exhaling in a heavy sigh the blond took some comfort in the thought that he wasn't the only one doing something like this.  
  
TK and Kari had both volunteered to tell Ken and Davis's parents that they would not be coming home an unknown amount of time due to their kidnappings. TK had volunteered to go to Ken's after Kari had said she would tell Davis's. Now TK stood on the front step of the missing Child of Kindness's doorstep.   
  
Patamon stared down at the young blond and said, "Are you alright, TK?" A slight movement that could be taken as the boy shaking his head was the digimon's response. "No, but that's to be expected, no?" Patamon continued to stare down at his partner, concerned, as TK rang the door bell. A shuffling could be heard form inside, a "Coming!" sounded, followed shortly by the door opening revealing Mrs. Ichijouji, who blinked then smiled sweetly at TK.   
  
"Oh, hello TK. I'm sorry, but Ken isn't he--"  
"I don't need to talk to Ken, I need to talk to you and your husband."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji seemed surprised. Then asked curiously, "Why would you need to talk to me and my husband? Is something wrong?" She heard a distinct mumble of "...yes..." and some reason TK would look at her face. Suddenly an idea came to her consciousness. "TK, did something happen to Ken?" Please no... Please let her be wrong. But TK, after a moment, slowly nodded his head, confirming her worst fears. Mrs. Ichijouji felt like her world was crumbling. No... Not again...   
  
"TK, what happened to Ken? What happened to my baby??" She demanded, tears coming to her eyes. "Please," TK said soothingly, "Get your husband." Mrs. Ichijouji turned immediately, not even bothering to invite TK in, as she was to worried. Something had happened to Ken... It was all she think about.   
  
TK slowly stepped into the apartment, after a moment's hesitation. He had just sat down when a very distressed Mrs. Ichijouji and a very angry looking Mr. Ichijouji. "TK, what is the meaning of this? Coming over here telling my wife something's happened to my son?" The older man demanded, trying to comfort his wife. TK felt like a deer caught in the headlights. "Because something has happened Ken. I knew you would want to know what happened to him when he didn't come home."  
  
The Ichijoujis looked at each other, then back to the obviously uncomfortable blond. "TK, what happened to my son? What happened to Ken?" asked Mr. Ichijouji. TK shifted in his seat. "I don't know how to say this, but..." "TK, please!" Mrs. Ichijouji cried, surprising both males. "Just tell me what happened to my child!" The blond was stunned, before snapping out of his stuber. "Well, he's... been... kidnapped..."  
  
The statement was followed by a silence. No one spoke. Then- "What?!" Mr. Ichijouji shouted. Mrs. Ichijouji burst into new tears. Her husband wrapped his arms around her, but managed to look at TK. "Is this some sick joke?" The blond shook his head hurriedly. "NO! It's true!" TK looked away, guilty tears burning his eyes. "He was taken and we weren't even there to help him." He blinked as someone hugged him.  
  
"Please don't blame yourself. I know it wasn't your fault." Mrs. Ichijouji whispered into TK's ear. "Please just get him back. For some reason I know only you and your friends can." TK couldn't help but smile and hugged his friend's mother back. "We will get him back... I promise we will."  
  
  
All the remaining Digidestined, with the exception of Mimi and Izzy, stood in the Computer Lab of Odaiba Elementary School. "Is everyone ready?" asked Tai. A general "yes" was his response. "Well, lets go--" "Wait!" Everyone turned to Yolei, who was looking around. "What, Yolei?" Kari asked noticing her friend's distress. "We can't leave! Izzy's not here." Everyone looked around. She was right. Izzy, usually the first to arrive, was no where to be seen.   
  
"I tried to call him last night," Jou explained, "And Mrs. Izumi said Izzy had disappeared over night. His computer was on, but there was no programs running, and Izzy was no where to be seen." "You don't think Empress kidnapped Izzy to, do you?" Sora asked. Tai frowned. "But why would she take Izzy from the real world for no reason?" asked the Child of Courage.   
  
"What if there was a reason?" came Cody's soft voice. "What do you mean, Cody?" Yolei questioned. The youngest boy shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't think she would do it for no reason. *What* the reason is, I don't know." Tai rested his chin in his hand; his elbow rested in his other hand. "What was Izzy doing last night?" "That one I know." Kari said. Everyone looked to her.   
  
"Remember, her said he would be looking for Davis's digvice's signal, and Ken's. What if he found Empress's base in the process?" Matt nodded in understanding. "She must have taken him because he knew where the base was and she didn't want use to know." Tai's face took on a more determined look as he said, "The more reason we have to find them. If we find one of them, the other's we most likely be there." The other Digidestined nodded, "Right!"   
  
Cody stepped up to the computer. "Digi-Port Open!" The room was filled with a light as the eight children were pulled into the computer.  
  
*****  
  
Davis Motimiya looked around him. //Where am I?// Suddenly something flew past him causing him stumble back; his foot caught of something and he tripped. He hit the ground with a thud and a, "Umph!" Davis looked in time to catch a glance at the thing attacking him- a shadow of sorts with blood red eyes- before it went flying at him again. Davis instinctively threw his hands over his head expecting the thing to hit him... But the blow never came.   
  
Instead as the Child of Courage and Friendship looked up, he was astonished to discover a brightly glowing... force field- for lack of words better- surrounding him. "Wha..?" The stunned boy whispered. The shield glowed of red and blue... The colors of the crests of courage and friendship...   
  
Movement caught on the edge of his peripheral vision. Whipping around Davis found himself starring at dark shadow its red eyes boring into him. The boy in the shield shifted, confused and unnerved on being the focus of this strange shadow.   
  
\\An untouchable...\\  
  
Davis blinked. A *what*? The red disappeared as a wave of exhaustion spread over Davis. For some reason he couldn't... seem to... stay... awake... The child of courage and friendship fell to the ground asleep; the shield vanishing before he hit the floor. The shadow paused to make sure the boy didn't move before floating up to him.   
  
\\So this is the one.\\  
  
No, it didn't matter. If he couldn't corrupt the boy then he could not be allow him to help his friends. With a thought, the shadow was gone, but not before a black glow appeared around Davis, pushing the boy even further into his subconscious.  
  
*****  
  
A girl laughed. "It would seem you aren't so hot. You can't even--AHH!" She was silenced as an electric shock went through her body. \\Empress, you have very little control.\\ The commanding voice from before now carried a tone of steel. \\Learn to control yourself.\\ "Yes M'lord," Empress replied in a monotone.   
  
\\Now, is the other one ready?\\ The voice of the Dark Master asked. Empress nodded. "Yes M'lord he should be waking up... now."  
  
*****  
  
Pain...  
That's all he felt was pain... Wait. He could hear something...  
  
  
"-n't die. Please, Ken, Mama... wouldn't be able to take it if you died."  
  
  
A boy mentally stirred. He knew that voice... younger, and less deep. But it couldn't be. That person was dead; there was no way, unless he to was... The person was talking again.  
  
  
"Ken, please wake up. I- I didn't mean what I said; I don't hate-" The voice cracked.   
  
  
He felt the squeeze on his hand. Slowly he opened his eyes. He immediately groaned at the onslaught of the light in his eyes. Something moved causing whatever he was laying on to shift. "Ken? Ken?! Are you awake?" The voice demanded. The child could only manage to groan in discomfort. "Just stay awake, I'll be right back. I'm just getting a doctor!"   
  
The child of Kindness felt the person with him let go. As he heard the door open, he felt himself slipping back into the darkness. No! Not again!   
"...Sam..." With those last words, Ken Ichijouji again slipped back into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm SO sorry this took so long to write!! WAH~~!!!  
  
Ken: You *did* start writing this almost a month ago...  
Sera: You just *had* to say that! What did I ever do to you?  
Ken: Let's see there was kidnapping, trying to squish me to death, or how about that last scene...  
Sera wailing: OK, OK!!! I get the picture!  
Ken grins.  
Sera muttering: Crazy muses...  
Ken: I heard that!  
Sera sticks toung out at him.  
Davis: Speaking of that last scene... What *was* that? And what is that thing about me being an 'untouchable'?  
Sera grins: All things will be explained in the next chapter...  
Davis raises an eyebrow: 'All'...?   
Sera: Not really  
Davis laughs dryly  
Sera: ....Well, bye minna!   
Davis: She doesn't own anyone but her *made up* characters.  
Ken crosses his arms: And by the way, you stick at humor.  
Sera pouts: I know... ;~;  
  
v.v;; R/R!   
  



	6. Chapter 5

Gomen, people that I didn't post this when I finshed it...  
  
The Generosity of Darkness  
Chapter: 5   
By: Sera Terasaki  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the Digidestined came through they all landed in a heap, with Tai as the unlucky one on the bottom. "Hey! Get your foot out of my back!" He cried and kicked at whoever was at his feet. "OW!" Someone- Miyako- shouted. "That was my face!" What ensued next was a complete chaos of entangled legs, arms, and other limbs all trying to get lose.  
  
About half an hour later, many- MANY- bruises, and a few black eyes later, the Digidestined stood looking a little ruffled. "Remind me," Tai said, "To apologize to Izzy for all those times I've landed on him." One or to people agreed with him. After a moment someone looked around to get their bearings. "Where are we?" Cody asked drawing the other's attention. "...I don't think... we've ever... been here before..." Sora said a little nervously.  
  
The children discovered they were in a strange forest. The trees were dense causing shadows to be many. Little natural light shown through; most of the light came from little flying creatures you only seem to see at night, and they only seemed to add to the eerieness of the place. For instead of the normal yellow light, they glowed a deep red. They could barely see the trees around them, let alone a digimon lurking around... Maybe that's why they never saw it coming.  
  
Kari had moved a little away from the others, and was barely visible. She looked back, missed the glowing blue eyes staring at her. "Hey guys. Why don't we use a stick or something and use it as a torch?" She heard Miyako ask. She couldn't help but smile at how she tried to sound annoyed even though she was really nervous as anything, and she heard the familiar cry of 'Pepper breath!' As she looked back to the bushes, she saw the clearing light up... As well as a huge digimon directly in front of Kari, who screamed in pure surprise. TK and Tai were immediately by her, pushing her behind them, their digimon standing in front of them. "What IS that?" Matt asked, taking a position beside Tai, the other's where right behind them.  
  
The digimon before them looked like an elephant in origin. It had blue armor on it's head with two turbine-like fan things over, if not *for*, its ears, and armor on the bottom of it's trunk, its back and feet were also covered. Its white skin stretched over powerful muscles, and in a moment everyone knew it meant business.  
  
*****  
*The digimon's voice*  
I am Elephamon. (To see a picture of this digimon go to: http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia/cards/bo376.jpg) I can crush your little digimon merely by stooping on you and I can send the earth shattering attack Nitro Turbine Wave.  
*****   
  
Elephamon gave a howl to the sky, before charging into the field. "RUN!!" Matt screamed as all the children scattered. "Miyako?" Hawkmon asked. The purple haired girl had been thrown violently to the ground. She rubbed her back where she had landed, but she seemed to have only bruised her back.  
  
Tai however was not so lucky. Elephamon picked him as its first target and charged at him. "Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"  
  
Matt grabbed his digivice, and looked to Gabumon, who nodded.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"  
  
Greymon moved in front of the elephant just as it was about to step on Tai; Garurumon also joined the fight. "Go Tai, get to the others. Well take care of this guy." The Child of Courage nodded his thanks and joined the others. "Do you thing we should evolve the others?" Kari asked. Tai shook his head as he watched his partner throw a Nova Blast at the digimon, who took it like it was nothing. "Not yet. Let's wait; we might have to do some more fighting. We'll need the digimon to full strength if we do." Kari nodded.  
  
"Howling blaster!" Garurumon shouted, sending the ice attack at Elephamon. The elephant digimon grinned and shouted, "Nitro Turbine Wave!" An almost invisible wave tore through the air, smashing into the wolf digimon's attack and going through it till it hit Garurumon. "Garurumon!" Matt shouted as his digimon went crashing into a tree and fell to the ground. The digimon glowed blue, then de-evolved back to Gabumon.  
  
Matt scooped up Gabumon as he heard Greymon suffer a similar fate. "Hey you alright?" Matt asked. Gabumon looked up tiredly. "Ya, I'm fine." The digimon's eyes closed as he passed out to rejuvenate  
.   
"Agumon, are you ok?" Tai asked his digimon. "I'm fine Tai, but I don't think I ate enough. I'm sorry I let you down." "Hey, you did your best. It's not your fault that digimon stronger than you. We'll just try harder next time." "If there's a next time..." A sickenly familiar voice whispered. Tai's head shot up. "What?!" "Tusk Missile!" He heard Elephamon shout. Tai turned, in slow motion it seemed, to see two red missiles coming at him... And Tai did the only thing he could think to do: scream.  
  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Gatomon DNA digivolve to..."  
"Aquilamon DNA digivolve to..."   
  
"Silphymon!"  
  
Tai cringed ready for the missiles to hit him, but blinked when the blow never came. Instead, the brown-haired Digidestined found himself in the arms of the DNA digivolved form of his sister's digimon and Miyako's digimon. Silphymon deposited Tai on the ground back with the others. Then turned back on Elephamon. "It's time we end this." Silphymon said in its joint voice.  
  
The Elephamon stood before them. "Tusk Missile!" It cried. "Static Force!" The bird-like digimon sent a pinkish attack at the Elephamon, destroying the two missiles and hitting the digimon, who screamed out in pain, before falling over to its side and bursting into bits data and floating off. Silphymon glowed, before de-evolving back to Hawkmon and Gatomon.  
  
"You did it!" Miyako cried scooping up Hawkmon in bear hug. Kari thanked her digimon to. Suddenly a laughed resounded through the clearing. Tai looked to where the voice had come from and said, "I knew it was you!" The other children looked to where Tai was looking and became unsure whether to gasp or groan. "Empress..."  
  
"You, tell us where our friends are?!" Tai shouted. "Ya, and what did you do to them?!" Miyako also demanded. She was worried sick, even for Davis. Empress smirked. "And if refuse...?" She taunted, making everyone's blood boil. "Just tell us where they are, you little witch." Matt growled. "My, my, how the mighty have fallen, reduced to name calling... I suppose that was supposed to hurt me where my heart would be..."  
  
Matt and Tai both looked ready to say something, when TK said, "Answer the question!" "So you want to know where your friends are, huh? Well the little computer geek is safe and unharmed at my base." She said with a wave of her hand dismissively. "And Davis and Ken?" Cody asked. Empress smirked, but instead of answering his question she asked one of her own, to Kari. "Tell me Child of Light, do you remember felling the darkness here in the Digital World yesterday?"  
  
Kari was about to affirm she had and was about to ask what this had to do with Davis and Ken, when it clicked. "There in the Dark World?!" She gasped, suddenly feeling horror and pity for her two friends. "Correctamondo, little girl. I see there *is* a mind in you." Empress sneered. Tai, Gatomon and TK looked ready to take her head off. The other kid's eyes widened, as they realized the meaning of what Kari had said.   
  
TK seemed to feel Kari's sudden discomfort, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why did you take them there?" The young blond asked.  
Empress 'hmm'ed. "They're both very interesting. My master finds them sooo very fascinating." "What are you talking about??" Kari demanded, continuously growing more and more uneasy.  
  
Her smirk grew when she saw their anger. "Just so you know your little goggle-wearing friend is one of the keys to an ancient prophesy. As for what we did to him..." She paused as if searching for words. "Lets just say 'Dreamland' has a new permanent resident." She couldn't resist laughing at the children's torn looks between anger and confusion. These humans where so easy to manipulate... If only they knew what was truly in store for them...  
  
As the children puzzled over the last thing she had said, Joe said, "And Ken? Is he involved in this 'prophesy' to?" Empress' grin became like the baring of fangs. "Oh yes, the Child of Kindness is involved in this prophesy. But I wouldn't bother hoping to rescue him, for Kindness is beyond your help. And while he's gone you'll have to worry about what's left over." To emphasis her point, she pointed off to her left. Everyone warily looked to where she pointed... Then gasped. Miyako let out a cry of dismay. "No. It can't be..."  
  
But it could be, and it was.  
Right there with one hand on the trunk of the tree and feet planted on a branch like Empress, was the one and only Digimon Emperor, and standing on either side of him with glowing red eyes were Wormmon and Veemon.  
  
*~*~*  
  
//A laugh sounded, cruel and cold.//  
~I know that laugh from somewhere, but where?~  
//The sound of a whip striking flesh and a whimper of pain.//  
~What's going on? Why are these playing in my head? Who's doing these... things?~  
//Everything starts to swirl together, becoming black. A voice starts to speak--//  
~NO!~  
  
Ken eyes shot open as he sat straight up in bed, his whole body covered in a cold sweat, his hand went to his head, and he gave a slight moan as it throbbed. Threw the pain, a part of him was aware that his movements had knocked a sleeping form from where s/he had been resting at the foot of the bed off onto the floor.  
  
Slowly the throbbing started to subside, and Ken looked up... and into a pair of half worried, half absolutely joyed deep blue eyes. He blinked, then nearly jumped out of his yelped as the next moment he found himself in a *tight* hug. "Oh my God! Ken your awake! I don't believe it!!" came the voice of the person- a male- hugging him. Just as he was about to complain about his air supply, or lack of, the person released him and Ken found himself starring at those familiar blue eyes...  
  
"Your Sam..." Ken mummered distantly. The boy- Sam- frowned at him slightly, sensing something was wrong. "You don't recognize me?" He inquired. Ken's expression became thoughtful as he thought that he didn't *recognize*, for he could recognize Sam anywhere, it was just that this just didn't *feel* right. Like this wasn't supposed to be happening. But as much as he tried to figure out *why* it didn't feel right, the answer alluded him  
.  
To Sam he said; "No, it's not that..." Ken eyed his older brother, who was just blinked as the he leaned forward to get a better look at him. "Hmm... you look different then what I remember..." The younger Ichijouji trailed off confused. Indeed the older boy looked different. Instead of the green hooded shirt over a dark blue shirt and jeans; he wore a dark blue sweater that complimented the blue of his eyes, and khakish colored pants. As he took this in, he wondered why there was a rather large gape in his memory.  
Sam sweatdroped as Ken looked him over, and replied with, "What do expect? For me to stay the same after all this time?" Ken blinked coming out of his thoughts. "What?" Sam's brows shoot up. "You don't remember?" His response was another blink. "Ken, you were hit by a car, and you've been in a coma for three years."   
  
*~*~*  
  
Izzy looked away from the mixed-colored egg almost dizziedly. The thing was hard to look at for a long period of time without one getting dizzy to the point the person would be sick, and it wasn't pretty either. Of course Izzy just had to learn this the hard way, as he was once again about to be rather sick.  
  
Once he got his stomach under control again, he started to look back at the egg, but for some reason he couldn't bear to look at that thing. He just didn't care if Empress had been telling the truth or not. But, it would seem fate had other plans, for as he turning to go towards the bed, he heard a telltale cracking noise. Izzy, eyes wide, turned back to the egg. His eyes widened to saucer size as he watched in horror as the shell began to hatch.  
  
Then the shell broke away to reveal... "A Botamon and a Punimon(1)??" Izzy asked, jaw slack and expression disbelieving. "Does that mean that these two can digivolve into Chimeramon?" Izzy said curiously. He cautiously began to reach for one of the babies when a shout of "Petit Fire!" and a blast of ice nearly froze his hand.  
  
"YAH!!" Izzy cried. He fell backwards to see the Gabumon standing before him. "You are not to touch the digimon. Empress commands for them not to be touched." It said in a deep monotone, before returning to standing in front of the curiously watching baby, leaving the red head to recover from his shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: 1: I'm going by what the cards in the Digimon card game. In the game, Greymon and Garurumon can DNA digivole into Chimeramon. Just so ya know. ^-^  
  
  
Sera guilty look: I actually was going to write more, but then I thought I might as well just post it and leave it where it is.  
Ken crossing his arms: And she's lazy.  
Sera glares: I am not I'm just... I'm just...  
Ken raises brow: Waiting...  
Sera flustered: ...Well, I... Well, I'm just not lazy!  
Ken snorts.  
Sera huffed: Sorry for taking so long, minna. Standard Disclaimers apply. Bai bai!  
  



	7. Question

Ok, it's been quite a long time since I stopped writing this story. I've decided that if anyone, doesn't matter if it's one person or ten people, want this story continued, I will continue it. If no one tells me in a week, I will officially call the story dead. 

Review and tell me, k?

It looks like people want me to continue. ^-^ I'll get right to it! 


End file.
